The central problem of this study is to ascertain how white working-class married women are responding to the demands and the rhetoric of the women's liberation movement. Prior research by the principal investigator suggests that white working-class women may value and support their traditional role in the family structure; and that the reasons for that may be found in the structure of working-class marriages, the kind of work opportunities available to high-school educated women, and early childhood experiences in the family of origin. Thus, this study is investigating the social role definitions and expectations for women in white working-class families; what changes, if any, are taking place in such families; the content and extent of conflict generated by demands for change; how working-class women perceive their own lives and their roles within the family structure; their aspirations and their self-image; how they respond to the issues raised by the women's liberation movement; and how their counterparts in professional middle-class families differ from working-class women on all these issues. Since the attitudes and behavior of married women is so closely related to those of their husbands, both husbands and wives will be interviewed separately. The sample will consist of forty (40) white working-class couples and, for comparative purposes, twenty (20) white professional middle-class couples. We will use in-depth, focused interviews. In addition, we will do two groups of three sessions each with some of the women in the study to check out what, if any, differences in responses occur with reference to the most highly charged of these issues in the two kinds of interaction between researcher and respondent--that is, group and one-to-one.